legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nonon Jakuzure
“Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly! - Nonon Jakuzure to Ryūko Matoi, Episode 10 Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 Jakuzure Nonon) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. She is voiced by Sarah Anne Williams. Age: 18 Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon Nonon returns in this story. However, after White Star takes over Gotham City, she was brainwashed alongside Underground members, unlike other Underground members, while brainwashed, Nonon was treated like a dog for White Star. Appearance Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle. Relationships Satsuki Kiryuin Ira Gamagori Houka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama Mine Nonon and Mine work together as members of the Underground in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon. While they work and share a few conversations, they are not quite what one would call "Friends". Nonon often likes to make Mine mad by either doing or reminding her of things she hate. Which results in Mine yell "Shut up Jakuzure!", which has become a running gag. Though they do share a massive dislike for White Star. Naruto Uzumaki Nonon is one of Naruto's best friend, although tells him what to do sometimes and acts like she owns the Underground. Naruto keeps trying to talk some sense into her, but doesn't listen and does whatever she wants instead. Rider/Alexander the Great Nonon and Rider have been shown to be great friends, such as during Two-Face's mission, where she and Rider teamed up as partners to take down Two-Face and Bully Bill. When McCree brings the Bird to Underground. She and Rider teamed up to kill Skittles because she was annoying them. McCree Black Star Ibuki Mioda Hookie (Hiyoko Saionji) Nonon Jakuzure is friends with Hiyoko Saionji, who she calls "Hookie". It is unknown how they became friends but Nonon unintentionally got her arrested after Hiyoko "borrowed" Nonon's truck, unaware that it was Hookie. Loan Dolphin Don Weaso White Star Nonon first learn White Star in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, as White Star is Black Star's father and one of The Underground's enemies. Nonon didn't learn more about him until Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon, as White Star becomes a new member of the Underground. Nonon and White Star's relationships is same as Mine and White Star's relationships. Nonon despises and was actually pissed of at White Star for calling her "dirty whore and filthy pig", being obsessed with Charleyyy and friends while completely ignoring everyone in the Underground, and his sexist attitude towards women calling them useless hoes. She also hated that when they first met, White Star thought Nonon was a child due to her small body. White Star also hates Nonon for calling Charleyyy gay, breaking the TV (White Star thinks Mine and Nonon were the ones who breaks it), threatening that Charleyyy WILL be cancelled, and making mess at White Star's room (though it was Joker who did it). But despite that, they do seem to get along when the story progressed, but despite this, they barley get along. Quotes “How shocking. The toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big time.” - Nonon mocking her fellow Elites “The sky is mine, god damn it... so now the gloves are coming off, YOU STINKING BITCH!!!” - Nonon finally snapping when Ryūko achieves the ability to fly “Bite me. And if you bring it up again, I'm gonna switch out your lenses with non-prescription ones, you four-eyed nerd.” - A grumpy Nonon replying to Inumuta "Oh Man! Classical Music time!" "Naruto PLEASE!" ''- Nonon to Naruto as she begs ''"WHITE STAR I AM SO SICK OF YOUR POOR EXCUSE!" "OH GODDAMN IT! THAT MOTHER FUCKING PAPA SMURF!" "Uh-Huh" "Naruto. You can count on me." "Hey, Naruto. Can you do me a Solid?" Gallery Ep10-grave.jpg Ep10-presto.jpg Ep11-dacapo.jpg 1390526172-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg 1395378752-Underwater-o.jpg Naruto and Nonon.png Nonon and White Star.png|"Nonon Jakuzure and White Star" Nonon and Rider.png|Nonon Jakuzure and Rider/Alexander the Great Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Kill La Kill Universe Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Bodyguards Category:Military Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Galaxy Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Humans Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18